finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Mastery
Skill Tree Minor Fire *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Fire *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Deals basic Fire-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Fire-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: Minor Fire can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Median Fire '''is unlocked. Median Fire *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Fire (2) - Rank cannot surpass Minor Fire Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 15 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) *Element: Fire *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 1 turn *Description: Deals standard Fire-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Fire-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Median Fire '''can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Greater Fire '''is unlocked. Greater Fire *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Median Fire (2) - Rank cannot surpass Median Fire Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 + 18 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Fire *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Deals great Fire-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Fire-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: '''Greater Fire '''can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Pyroblast '''is unlocked. Pyroblast *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Greater Fire (2) - Rank cannot surpass Greater Fire Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 34 + 22 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d12 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Fire *Range: 5 cells *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: Deals huge Fire-based Magic damage foes that are born under the Wind Element Affinity. *Effect: This spell deals Fire-based damage equivalent to the same Rank of Greater Fire. Pyroblast will deal double damage on characters that are born under the Wind element. Fire Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Fire (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase Fire-based Elemental damage of spells. *Effect: All Fire-based spells deal Magical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Fire Splash *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirment: Fire Mastery (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: Increase next Fire-based spell to burn larger areas. *Effect: Next Fire-based Magic damage spell will inflict damage to multiple foes at the same time. The Area of Effect is a 3 x 3 square where the character positioned in the centre of the Fire Splash will receive 2 times the damage of the spell. Additional Ranks increase the number of next spells that will be affected by Fire Splash, 1 per Rank. Fire Wall *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Median Fire (3) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 2 turns per Rank *Description: Creates a large Fire Wall. *Effect: Creates a Fire Wall of 5 cells + 2 per additional Rank. Passing through the Fire Wall or getting directly hit by it will inflict Fire-based damage equal to the highest Rank of Median Fire. Characters standing next to the Fire Wall will receive heat damage equivalent to 50% of the highest Rank of Minor Fire. Overheat *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Greater Fire (4) *Type: Passive *Description: Makes the Elementalist's Fire-based spells insanely hot, instantly burning their target. *Effect: All single-target Fire-based spells will now 50% chance to inflict Burn. Combine Fire Magic *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Pyroblast (5) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 100 *Description: Combines the Elementalist's Fire-based spells with another element to create something new. *Effect: Allow the Elementalist to combine any Fire-based spell with another Element they own as an Elementalist Tree choice. Acid (Water), Smoke (Wind), Inferno (Thunder) and Lava (Earth) are the possible combinations with Fire. The new Element will only take into consideration the lowest Element Resistance between the two elements and will add the new element's effect in addition.